micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Dominion of Stinocolus
Tthe Dominion of Stinocolus is the succesor state to the United Empire of Stinocolus, it was formed in a treaty with Nottingham Woods. It is co-ruled by Max I and Luke Warren. It is a Dominion of the Nottingham Empire. Territory States Colonies History July 21 2019: The Dominion of Stinocolus is formed as a successor state to the United Empire of Stinocolus. July 22 2019: The first Election occurs and the Fascist Party is elected into office, but he is dismissed by Luke I due to his disagreement with fascism. The positions of Prime Minister and Consul are merged into the title Chancellor, which would be given to Jonah Nichols. July 23 2019: A long attack from Paul Simon and the “Just Stop” terrorist group temporarily changes Stinocolus’s flag to picture of a man playing guitar. ''' '''July 24 2019: A civil war breaks out over stinocolun freedom from the Nottingham Empire. This resulted in the temporary capture of Max I. This resulted in the independence of the states of Stuck and Bertia in the form of the Kingdom of Stuck. July 25 2019: Three new states are formed, Blueshous, Bethania and Agwing, all in the hometown of Emperor Max. The personal territories in the Andromeda Galaxy of the Imperial Family become Colonies. Max I suggests selling East Pawne, the offer was quickly rejected. July 26 2019: East Pawne is sold to the Kommarenze Tsardom. July 28 2019: A new state, Mere is created and East Pawne comes back to the Dominion. July 30 2019: Exeter is formed as a new state with the Socialist Party elected as Governor. An order, The Order of Stenall and Strankisvania was established for veterans of Stenall and the Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom who were still citizens of Stinocolus. August 1 2019: Prince Ben marries his love Princess Karen and they are granted a state, Karben. The Stinocolus ministries are formed. There is a General Election, resulting in an Imperial Victory in Stinocolus. Max reforms the title Prime Minister and Prince Daniel is inaugurated. ''' '''August 2 2019: The Dominion is dissolved when it merges with the Nottingham Empire to form the Stinocolun-Nottingham Empire. Military Stinocolus Guard: Max I Government Emperor Viceroy Consul Prime Minister Chancellor Chief Cat Dukes Ministers Minister of Foreign Relations: Clive Wathen Minister of Defence: Oscar Though Minister of Economy: Prince Ben Minister of Safety: Joseph Fung Head Judge: Empress Mother Donna Parties Diplomacy Allies: Libertia, Nottingham Woods Enemies: Kommarenze Tsardom, Republic of Evelia, Kingdom of Stuck Conflicts Line of Succession to the Throne # Prince Jack (step-brother of Emperor Max) # Princess Lana (step-sister of Emperor Max) # Prince Daniel, Duke of Mere (father of Jack and Lana) # Prince Ben, Count of Deans (brother of Daniel) # Princess Bethany (daughter of Ben) # Lanzo Avery (son of Bethany) # Princess Holly (adoptive daughter of Ben) # Princess Ella (daughter of Ben) # Prince Les of Stinocolus (uncle of Daniel) # Prince Michael of Stinocolus (uncle of Daniel) # Prince Phillip of Stinocolus (uncle of Daniel) # Donna, Empress Mother (mother of Emperor Max) # Princess Lisa of Stinocolus (sister of Donna) # Arrianne Kingman (daughter of Lisa) # Harry Kingman (son of Arrianne) # Bobbie Kingman (son of Lisa) # Jacob Kingman (son of Lisa) # Lucy Kingman (daughter of Lisa) # Prince Christopher, Duke of Agwing (Father of Lisa and Donna) # Princess Linda, Duchess of Agwing (mother of Lisa and Donna) Orders Order of Stenall and Strankisvania # Orin Darley (SS) # Joseph Fung (SS) # Governor Clive of Wathenia (S) # Empress Mother Donna Stenner (S) # Count Ben of Deans (SS) # Duke Daniel of Mere (S) # Princess Lisa of Stinocolus (SS) # Crown Prince Jack of Stinocolus (SS) # Princess Lana of Stinocolus (SS) # Governor Oscar Though of Oscaria (SS)